


Pipe Cleaners and Web Hammocks

by spiderboyneedsahug



Series: Baby Avenger [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Peter Parker is a soft child of the sun who needs constant love, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark cares a whole lot about this kid with a terrible fashion sense, We love, dad! tony, no beta we die like men, peter saves a kid and its heccin soft, this is just another soft thing from my drafts, this one (1) Sticky Boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderboyneedsahug/pseuds/spiderboyneedsahug
Summary: Peter doesn't just fight off robbers and super-villains as Spider-Man.





	Pipe Cleaners and Web Hammocks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just spamming you guys with the old things in my drafts now ;)

“Are those pipe cleaners?”   
  


Peter whirls around to face Tony, pulling the Spider-Man mask from his face. “I’m sorry?”   
  
“On your wrist, are those pipe cleaners?”   
  
Peter looks down to his wrist, sparing all of a few seconds glancing at the fuzzy decoration before turning back to Tony, face a little flustered as he rubs at the back of his neck. “O-oh, this? They are. It’s a, um, a bracelet.”   
  
“Yeah, I can tell. Where’d you get it from?” Tony’s not confused or anything, he just really wants to figure out why Peter’s wearing a red and blue pipe cleaner bracelet.   
  
“A kid gave it to me- as Spider-Man, at least. I helped him out and he gave me this.” Tony’s heart warms a little as he watches Peter’s expression soften with fondness.   
  
Tony walks over to a couch and plops down heavily. “Come on, tell me what happened. I wanna know.” He really is interested in what Peter does when he patrols, asides from taking down muggers and small crime. He does listen to the voicemails the kid leaves.   
  
Peter smiles a little before leaping over the back of the sofa to land softly on the pillows.    
  
“I see lots of different things when I patrol. New things every time. I hadn’t helped anyone who’d lost their parents before but I couldn’t not help. His name was Michael. He’d lost his mom on the streets and looked really upset, so I swung down to ask him what was wrong. And he- he told me what was up. He told me he had an emergency contact slip thingy in his backpack but he didn’t have a phone, so I let him on my shoulders and we used a public phone booth, ‘cause I can’t use my personal phone for obvious reasons, and I called his mom. She sounded real upset.”   
  
“I can imagine she was.”   
  
“Me too. I told her which street we were on, and she said she’d be there real quick, so they can’t have been too far separated. Michael was still crying, even after I told him his mom was coming and I felt terrible, because he just looked so small and scared. So I made a web hammock between two buildings and asked if Michael wanted to come up- I’ve never seen a kid look so excited, ever. It was adorable, Mr. Stark.”   
  
Tony thinks back to the last Stark Expo, thinks back to the tiny kid in the Iron Man helmet who he saved. The same kid who is stood in front of him, excitedly babbling about the kid he rescued.   
  
“So I climbed the building with the kid on my shoulders and got into the hammock- which is really comfy, don’t be surprised if you find me in one- and waited up there. I asked how his day had been, y’know, to stop him from panicking too much, and he told me about his art class where they had all these colourful pipe cleaners so he made himself and his friends some bracelets. He was so happy showing me his work and it was so adorable. You should have seen how his face lit up when I asked if I could have one, it was like he’d just got given a baby puppy for no reason. He gave me one that matched his own in my colours, so I think he’s a fan, and I told him I’d keep it on all the time. He wasn’t crying anymore which was great, because I really didn’t want him to be so scared anymore. He seems like such a good kid. Then I heard a lady shouting and looked over the edge of the hammock and the mom was there. Couldn’t tell if she was relieved to see him or scared to see him up so high, but I think it was relieved ‘cause when we swung back down she really hugged him, like when May hugs me when I come back from patrol.”   
  
“God, you’re like a more innocent, less annoying version of Rogers. Saving kids? You’re gonna make some ladies swoon, kid.”   
  
“M-Mr. Stark!” Tony laughs at the high-pitched yell of mortification, but gestures for Peter to continue his story.   
  
“Right, right. Not that, let’s not talk about that again. So, um, where was I-? Oh right. The lady. Michael was so excited about it, he was basically talking her ear off. Makes it all worth it, I swear. But then the lady thanked me and hugged me, and then everyone nearby- and I didn’t even realise by this point that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch, I nearly had a heart attack- and then they were clapping. Cheering. It kinda hurt my ears a little but man, I’ve never seen so many people happy to see me. And I’ve got Michael’s little bracelet to remind me that I can help people, even if it isn’t all of them. Reminds me that I can make a difference, y’know? Makes me remember that I might just be one person, but I can make a difference in people’s lives.” Peter leans back into the plush cushions of the sofa, a contemplative yet pleased expression gracing his features.   
  
Tony’s heart clenches a little. How did he pick up such a pure-hearted kid? Seriously, the animated energy that Peter had talked with was… well, adorable, put simply. It’s obvious that Peter holds his job as Spider-Man as something crucially important to him. Helping the little guy… Tony respects Peter all the more for always doing it.   
  
“… Did you just give me a pep talk? Inspirational speech? I think you did. But you did good, kid. You did great.” He means it. Peter beams at him, fiddling absently with the bracelet.   
  
“Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one (1) soft boy being way too pure for this world!
> 
> Send in prompts and fic ideas through my Tumblr on spiderboyneedsahug!


End file.
